A Early Phone Call From A ? Syaoran
by MizEvilBlossoms
Summary: Continuing saucy one shot from Shopping With A ? Tomoyo, A ? Eriol And A ? Syaoran! With the famous S & S couple, and E & T couple here! Lol! Hope you like it! xxx XD RR PLEASE!


**Hiya :D**

**Continuing saucy one shot from Shopping With A Over Excited Tomoyo, A Weird Eriol And A Sexy Passionate Syaoran! With the famous S & S couple, and E & T couple here! Lol! Hope you like it! xxx XD RR PLEASE! ;D**

"…" **Speaking**

'…' **_Thoughts and emphasised words (Italic)_**

* * *

**A Early Phone Call From A Erotically Frenzy Syaoran...**

It was very early in the morning in Japan – about three am… and an exhausted form on a large king sized bed slept peacefully, dreaming about her beloved husband…. Then –

**Ring… Ring… Ring….**

"Uh… yes…?" A sleepy Sakura Li answered the phone, trying to shake herself awake.

"_Sakura_…." A sexy deep masculine voice dripped into the line.

"_Syaoran…?_" Sakura rubbed her eyes.

"Oh…." Came the reply.

"Syaoran?" She asked with a strange look on her beautiful face.

"Oh, yes…." Came a silent moan.

"Eh? Syaoran?" Sakura asked again. **_(A/N: She is really dense, ne?)_**

"Oh, yes… Sakura…." Syaoran let out a huge moan.

"Are – are you alright, Syaoran?" Sakura looked at the phone, puzzled, then pushed the phone back to her ear.

"I need you… Sakura!" Syaoran rasped huskily and roughly into the phone.

"Syaoran! Its three am! I am trying to – " Sakura exclaimed ridiculously.

"I am trying to not come on the phone, Sakura!" Syaoran explained quickly. "So don't say my name!"

"Oh, my God… Syao – " Sakura stopped when she heard her husband's sharp intake of breath and deep groan. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything, except sex!" Syaoran rasped out hoarsely.

"Ok… this morning, I – " Sakura

"Morning erections and early sex!" Syaoran moaned out in a horny frenzy! "Think of something else!"

"I painted the doors today – " She tried again.

"I fucked you against a door!" Syaoran groaned out gruffly.

"I cleaned the tables that had food – " She tried yet again! – Blushing from head to toe!

"I fucked you on a table before!" Syaoran exclaimed loudly. "And that was mind blowing – just _bloody_ wow! – sex! Oh, God!"

_

* * *

_

_Somewhere else…._

"Hello…?" Tomoyo Hiiragizawa answered sleepily.

"Oh, my Lavender Queen… I'm sorry to wake you…." Eriol Hiiragizawa said softly.

"Are you alright? Is everything ok?" Tomoyo snapped awake, sensing something was not quite right here….

"Yes – well, no – I mean I don't know! I wanted to ask you something…." Eriol paused for an answer from his beloved wife.

"Yes, Blueberry?" Tomoyo smiled at the Eriol soft smooth voice.

"Is Sakura in Japan?" Eriol asked with some concern. "She is not in Hong Kong, right? I mean Syaoran and me are only here right?"

"Yes, Eriol, why?" Tomoyo asked curiously. "Syaoran and you left for a week for business in Hong Kong and Sakura and me stayed here in Japan. Why?"

"Ok, well…." Eriol began to gulp… and he blushed!

"Come on, Eriol… what is it?" Tomoyo smiled.

"I – err – umm…. I – "Eriol stuttered.

"Split it out, Eriol Hiiragizawa!" Tomoyo warned dangerously.

"Syaoran is moaning Sakura's name in his office!" Eriol threw out, and then he gasped. "Shit! Did I just say that?"

"Err… yes! Oh my God!" Tomoyo squealed! "Oh my God, Eriol!"

"What, my Lavender Queen?" Eriol expressed worriedly.

"Film him!" Tomoyo squealed loudly and excitedly. "Like we did in the shopping mall, in my private studio!" Evil giggles were heard erupted from Tomoyo's lovely mouth.

"Blackmail!" Eriol grinned cheekily. "Just like last time, huh?"

"Yes, my delicious Blueberry!" Tomoyo spoke sexily. "And if you do this for me… you can expect a great surprise when you come here…."

Eriol blushed crimson, gulped more, and pulled his collar wide open! "What – what kind of surprise?"

"Oh… one that involves you, me and our very nice and comfy bed…." Tomoyo whispered huskily.

"In that case… it's a deal!" Eriol huffed confidently. "Leave it to me, my sleeping beauty!"

"I'll be waiting! Ok, Blueberry?" Tomoyo asked, smiling naughtily.

"Roger, babe! Over and out!" Eriol said with obedience. "I love you, Tomoyo! Bye!"

"I love you too, Eriol! Ja ne!" And with that Tomoyo hanged up, content and smiley.

Closing his mobile Eriol smiled evilly…. "Oh, and let the _fun_ begin…."

* * *

"Our mirrors need to be fixed!" Sakura threw out desperately.

"We fucked in a room full of mirrors! And it was bloody erotic!" Syaoran moaned deeply, feeling his erection grow even more excited!

Syaoran didn't even notice the small video camera being slipped into his office and aimed up at him! Eriol sniggered quietly, and pressed _**RECORD! **'Ha!'_

"The floors need clearing with – " Sakura shot out this time.

"I've fucked you hard against the floors, darling!" Syaoran pushed his strong hand to his head, and grabbed his dark chocolate brown hair, hard.

"We need to buy now sofas!" Sakura blushed deeply and started feeling hot herself! "Oh, forget what I just said!"

"What is the reason that we even need to buy new sofas, Sakura?" Syaoran asked in pain. "We fucked on it, that's why!"

"Oh, God! Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed. "You're making me hot!"

"I'm making you hot?" Syaoran moaned outrageously. "Sakura, please!"

"Water then!" Sakura screamed back, panting.

"We fucked in water!" Syaoran shouted back! "In the swimming pool! In our bathroom! Even in the goddamn sea!"

"Fine! Fire then!" She screamed back into the phone.

"We fucked in front of a fire!" Syaoran shot back angrily, sexual frustration building up intensely. "And in front of a camp fire!"

"Oh, Syaoran… stop!" Came a pleadingly replied.

"Shit! Don't say my name!" Syaoran groaned harshly.

"Oh… God…." Sakura moaned this time, lying back down against her bed. "I'm so hot, Syaoran…."

"God, woman!" Syaoran spoke back gruffly. "Don't _moan_ my name!"

"I can't stop… I want you – now!" Sakura moaned deeper, closing her eyes to try and breath!

"Woman! I will kill you when I get back there!" Syaoran rasped out loudly. "You will pay dearly as I enter and fuck you mercilessly when I get back!"

* * *

'_Oh, shit!_' Eriol thought in amazement, and wonder. '_I so need to try and be like that with Tomoyo!_'

* * *

"Oh, Syaoran… I need you to… to – " Sakura moaned encouraging him.

"Sakura! Don't you dare say it!" Syaoran exclaimed, as he couldn't take it anymore and pulled his throbbing aching member out of his boxers! "I don't want to come on a phone!"

"I don't want to come either!" Sakura shrieked back into the connection that carried her stressed voice to her beloved husband's ear.

"No – I got a better idea!" Syaoran stated as he felt sweat run down his handsome face. He moaned. "Come on the phone. Scream out my name – over and over again!"

"Syaoran! Don't say that!" Sakura moaned back.

"Well, I know I'm coming on this phone, so come with me!" Syaoran spoke out happily and he groaned as he felt his limit coming about….

"Syaoran… why – why are you saying this - this?" Sakura moaned back.

"Because I love you thats why…." Syaoran moaned lovingly.

"I love you too! But God! You make me so… so – so – " Sakura purred out hungrily. "Hot and wet!"

"Shit! I can't take this anymore… I'm… I'm – " Syaoran reached down to try and 'control' himself, but it made it worst! **O.O**

" – coming! Oh, God! I'm coming, and you're coming!" Sakura moaned, as she herself reached down and cupped herself to stop! "Don't come! Please! Just don't – "

"Like I can stop myself now, Sakura!" Syaoran grounded out heatedly.

"Oh, Syaoran… come back quickly…. Please!" Sakura cried out, nearly in tears. "I can't be away from you for another minute!"

"I know… oh, Lord – I know!" Came a tense reply.

Syaoran gritted his teeth as he started to pant heavily, the sweat rolling down his face and then… a flashback of the first time he ever released in his Sakura – he cried out hoarsely! "_OH! SAKURA!_" And released with hot passion swirling in his core…!

"_OH YES! SYAORAN!_" Sakura screamed helplessly, and arched her back against the bed… letting the pleasure roll over her trembling body.

The only sound that could be heard now was the heavy and rapid panting of the lovers recovering from that new and erotically fun experience.

"Well… that was new, no?" Syaoran whispered tiredly into the phone, while 'wiping' himself as best as he could.

"Hai…." Came back Sakura's tired reply. She just lay on the bed, sated but still aching for her 'Little Wolf'.

"Sakura, I – " Syaoran stopped, as he saw a little flashing red light blinking up at him.

_**Syaoran Li froze. **_

'_Not again… please!_' Syaoran then found out as he stood up – his calming member back into his boxers by now – that indeed it was true!

Tomoyo's Hiiragizawa's video camera was inside his office… and typing him… **_AGAIN!_**

"**_HIIRAGIZAWA!_**" Syaoran roared into the phone, the office and to the whole company! "THE VIDEO CAMERA – AGAIN?"

"Oh, shit! He caught me _**again**_!" Eriol grabbed the video camera quickly, and waved to a furious Syaoran. "Nice '_come_' on the phone there, my Cute Little Descendant!" He smirked, then ran off laughing like mad!

"COME BACK HERE! YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" Syaoran dropped the phone on his desk, and zoomed after Eriol! "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR SURE IF I GET YOU!"

While, across in Japan… in her cool bed…. "**_Hoeee…!_**"

* * *

**He he… ;D**

**Is it actually possible to 'release' or 'come' while talking over the phone – in an erotic sense? 'Questioning Look' Hey, I don't know! I just wrote it:$**

**That was so unbelievable! Don't you think so? I do!**

**Review and tell me so, ok? What do you think? I think I need a break from writing sex, no? Lol! Just joking! I'm evil, and I like it that way! ;D**

**Love, MzEvilBlossoms xxx :D**

**P.S. REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
